Super Kabuto (Series)
'Super Kabuto '(スーパーカブト, Sūpākabuto) is a series that started by Nicolas Mejia of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment since July 26, 2016. History Before Making The Series Before the series started, Kabuto Haruhiko, the main protagonist of the series, was officially created on June 6, 2016 as a Super Baxter type of character. Kabuto was described as "The Son of the Shadow Gods" since he has the Shadow element and the powers of Shadows. The Start of the Series Due to the success of the Kabuto Haruhiko character, the Super Kabuto series officially started on July 26, 2016. More characters, such as Tatsuya Haruhiko (Kabuto's younger brother and water element), Ami Haruhiko (Kabuto's sister and earth element), Suki Kaname (Kabuto's love-interest), and many others have been created. Art Styles When starting the Super Kabuto series, the art style was at first, somewhat, drawn in a mix of Mario and Mega Man. Later on, it had to be drawn in an Anime style. Later on, again, it was being back to Mario and then to Anime, which the characters are now going to be in an Anime style. Characters * Kabuto Haruhiko - The main character and protagonist of the series who has gone countless adventures to defend the city of Machida from the forces of evil and even Hiromasa Orino himself. Besides adventuring, he also spends time more with his girlfriend, Suki Kaname. * Tatsuya Haruhiko - Kabuto's younger brother and sidekick who has also gone adventures with him into defending Machida from Hiromasa Orino and the forces of evil. Tatsuya's element power is the water power instead of the shadows. * Ami Haruhiko - Kabuto and Tatsuya's sister, who is also the sidekick of Kabuto and Tatsuya. She has helped them defend Machida as well. When getting into fights, she uses her Earth powers. Besides adventuring, she also spends time gaming with her two brothers. * Suki Kaname - Kabuto's love-interest. When she was walking to Machida, Kabuto started falling in love with her and as he introduced himself to her. While Kabuto was hanging out with Suki, he confessed his feelings to her, telling her how much he really adores her a lot, which made Suki adore him as well. Then, the two became a couple in the series. * Takumi Haruhiko - Kabuto's cousin who has the fire powers and is the leader of the Ultra Combo. When leading the gang, he always tells his members on what they should do and not what to do. * Kiseki Haruhiko - Kabuto's other cousin and the brother of Takumi. Kiseki has the powers of Green Lightning. He is also the member of the Ultra Combo * Mako Hoshina - The love-interest of Takumi and Assistant of the Ultra Combo. * Nami Asahina - The love-interest of Kiseki and another member of the Ultra Combo. * Giyaki Koizumi - Kabuto and Takumi's best friend and another member of the Ultra Combo. As a child, Giyaki seemed to be the quiet one as everyone started talking about how quiet and shy he is. By the time he got older, he joined in the Ultra Combo alongside Takumi, Mako, Kiseki and Nami. * Vabuto Koresuku - The evil clone of Kabuto, created by Hiromasa and was sent to destroy Machida. When Kabuto and Vabuto fought, Kabuto had won against Vabuto (which he knew he was under control by Hiromasa). The two had become friends and they sometimes spar each other. The rivalry continues as of today. * Atsuya Koresuku - Vabuto's brother and another evil clone of Tatsuya, who was also created by Hiromasa. After Kabuto and Tatsuya fought Atsuya, Atsuya seemed to be on the good side and was no longer under control by Hiromasa. Atsuya seems to treat Tatsuya as if he was his brother. * Hiromasa Orino - The main antagonist of the series. He wanted to take over Machida and rule there. He had lost to Kabuto and was no longer returning to Machida. He had retired and went somewhere and stayed there. * Ryozo Hashiyori - Another main antagonist of the series. After Hiromasa retired, he was the next who wanted to destroy Machida as well. However, after being beaten by Kabuto and Tatsuya, he was deceased. Trivia * The Super Kabuto series was originally a Super Mario type of thing, but now it had become an Anime type of thing. * Machida was originally called "Kurai Hikari", but now it's called Machida. * Vabuto and Atsuya were originally named "Wabuto" and "Watatsuya", which their names had changed to "Vabuto" and "Atsuya", because the series does not want to get copyright from Nintendo. * Akihiro is now replaced with Hiromasa and the other antagonists.